Just a Little Different
by Yoshi with a Moustache
Summary: Princess Peach is trying live a normal teenage life but nothing seems to come easy for her. Between getting through high school, dealing with boys, and trying to become a proper royal leader, Peach has a lot on her plate. Everybody wants something from her but all she is trying to do is survive another day.
1. A Little Messed Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters, and items mentioned in this story. Only the plot. There are disturbing scenes, so viewer discretion is advised. Check that, VERY disturbing scenes. So young ones turn away.**

Chapter 1: A Little Messed Up

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me everyday, but it one of those days when I could sleep in. It was Saturday. The only day of the week when I could sleep in because of "royal duties." Today was no different I could already hear the servants banging down in the kitchen. I groaned before pulling a pillow over my head. The pale pink curtains in my room did not do their job of keeping sun out very well. Light still flooded into the room onto my dark mahogany oak floors. My room was rather large. The first thing you saw when you entered my was my huge four-poster bed. It was the same colour as my floors and had a pale pink and black duvet and quilt over top. A nightstand accompanied either side of the bed, with a lava lamp on one side and a crystal one on the other.

"God," I groaned before swinging my feet off the bed onto the floor.

A rug was under my king sized bed. My feet were met with the fluffy soft texture. The cold oak floors then greeted my feet. I walked past the mess of my room through a dark black curtain into my walk in closet. Thank God the curtain was there to hide the mess of clothes. I walked over a bunch of clothes, past all my poofy pink dresses,(which I also hate) toward my casual clothes. Another good thing about Saturday was I didn't have to wear my dresses. Yet again I only had to wear my dresses on Sunday and special occasions. But to make my point, I still hated it. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I am Peach. Princess Peach. The mother fluffin' heir to the throne.

I slipped on a hoodie, with a picture of a cat on it, and some black skinny jeans. I walked out of my closet over to my vanity. I picked up a brush and pulled it through my bird's nest of hair. Once my hair was decent I placed my crown on my head. I had to wear my crown everyday. It was a glittering gold with a blue gem in the centre and smaller teal gems on either side.

"Peeeaaaacccchhhh," A voice called.

That wasn't that new anymore. I continued to dress myself.

"Come play with us," It called again.

"No!" I hissed.

"Pretty Pleeeaaassse," It pleaded.

"Go AWAY!" I hissed again. But much to my dismay, my final statement caught the attention of one of the passing servants.

"Princess? Are you okay?" She questioned.

I flinched at the sound of my name, "Oh yes! Fine,"

"Very well then!" She went back to the hallway.

I toppled over onto my bed. Sighing as I did so. I was always scared of being caught.

"Now! Go away!" I hissed. The two figures appeared. It was Noah and Nicole. Two teens about my age. They had died in a car accident but still bothered me to no extent.

"Okkaaayyy," They looked sad, but I couldn't let any one catch me. I couldn't tell my family about it. I couldn't tell anyone about. I did have one outlet, and that was Ginger, my Best friend and maid.

Before I knew it they had disappeared. Good thing too. I didn't need them bothering me through breakfast.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about; well I'm a medium, or in other words, a person who sees ghosts. You're probably thinking awesome right? Well your wrong! It sucks! They're always there annoying you and some of the things I touch, I get to see it's past in a not so friendly vision. Say somebody got stabbed, if I touched that knife I would see how it happened. So I'm careful of what I touch. And the spirits! I feel their presence; it weighs down on me, like a sack of potatoes. Some of the spirits I can see, some of them I'll just hear. But if I do see them, they usually look like a regular person. But it's their eyes! They have no pupils, just whites of their eyes.

When I was little, I would always be sent home from school because I was talking to nobody. I would state, "They're my friends!" When somebody asked me who I was talking too. Back then I didn't know I was a medium. Honestly I didn't know I was a medium up until a few years ago. Before that I just thought everybody had this happen to them.

I was always the weird kid at school who everyone hated, the kid who would randomly pass out. Because trust me, that school had a past and a lot of the visions were scary. Somebody got raped up against my sixth grade classroom door.

Sixth grade was probably my worst time of my life. I thought about committing suicide, but Ginger changed my mind, thank God. But my parents always heard me in my room talking. But when they walked in, there was no one. So, that's when they decided that they would make my life a living hell by sending me to a mental hospital.

There they stuck me in a room with another messed up person. But I kept talking to them. I kept talking to the spirits, just to mess with the doctors. But then they locked me in a solitary white padded room for a week, only coming in to give me my food and medicine. After that, they thought I was stable enough so they moved to an actual room. But I still talked to the spirits and I even started having night terrors. But not just any terrors. There were bad spirits in that hospital and they had latched themselves onto the long term patients, making them even more crazy. Every night they tried to latch themselves onto me, I could feel it. But I fought back. Every way I could. They would sneak in at night, when you least expected it. First they would seep in to your nose and it would feel like your toes were asleep. Then it would work it's way up your legs, then your whole body. It would then show it's self to you and that's when it happened. It would puke it's past soul into you and it could control you better than you could yourself. But I do think there was some good spirits in there too, helping me fight off the bad ones. Although I could feel them there, they never showed themselves.

One night the spirits got so bad I fell off my bed and knocked myself out. When I woke up I was strapped down to a table. Neck, hand, feet, the whole jazz. I fought and fought. I fought till I had no energy until I finally gave up. My hair was a mess and I was drenched in sweat. But just like nothing had just happened, the doctor said ever so sickly, "We're going to give you a special treatment to make you all better,"

They wheeled me to a room and they started attaching wires to my body.

"This is only going to hurt a little," The doctor assured.

You know what they did next? The little rat bastards shocked me.

I fought and fought. I screamed and fought till I had no energy left. But every time I screamed, another shock. This went on for quite some time until I had finally given up.

"There, was that so hard?" He leaned over me. That comment made me mad. So I spit on him.

But that just made them shock me again. I screamed, but this time in pain. Another shock. Another scream. He shocked me again. I tried to scream but had no energy left. So I just laid my head down on the table. Waiting for them to do their worst. The one gave my nipples a quick pinch, as the perverted doctor they were. I screamed at that, and since the wires were no longer attached to me, they couldn't shock me. But instead the one just slapped me. Next the other took out a needle. He stuck it in between one of my ribs and pushed it all in. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the white padded room I knew all to well. But this time I was in a straight jacket. I struggled to try to get out.

It was about a week before they let me out of the jacket. But when they let me out of the jacket I ended up attacking the doctor. That landed me another week in that jacket. After they let me out of the jacket I was still in that room for another three weeks. And once I was stable enough to come out it was still a good two months before my parents came to pick me up.

When they picked me up, they being my mom Anna, my father William and my twin Charles came. It had been a good nine months in there. So I had missed three quarters if the sixth grade and a quarter of seventh grade.

I remember seeing them walking down a long hallway. I was sitting cross-legged on a plastic chair and in a very dark place. I hadn't combed my hair since I was there. So they had to cut it boy short. Also a dark spirit had possessed me but I was strong enough to keep it stable.

They approached me with wide smiles looking excited. Charles ran up to me and tried to hug me. I just sat there. Wanting nothing to do with it.

"Hey honey," Mom greeted.

just kept looking down. I still had on the same yoga pants since I got there. At least they had washed my sweater while I was there.

"Peach I've missed you so much!" Charles gushed.

I still said nothing. Honestly I hadn't said anything the last three months. Not even to the spirits. And I planed on keeping it that way.

A doctor walked in, "Okay, try and get her to talk. She hasn't said anything the last three months. Try and get her eating a bit more and keep her on this,"

I glared at the doctor. He was handing my mom a bottle of pills. Charles had made his way back over toward mom.

"Okay honey, time to go," Dad lectured.

I got up from my spot on the chair. The cool tiles felt nice on my bare feet.

"Bye Peach! It's been a joy having you here!" The doctor waved goodbye.

I rolled my eyes. I had been anything but a joy. But still we headed down the hallway toward the exit. Our limo waited for us in the parking lot. We got in the back. I sat cross-legged in a corner. Since I was there I had grown accustom to sitting cross-legged.

I looked up slowly. My hair was now stringy and always hung in my face. Mom looked at me in disgust. The demon inside me, messing with her head.

"Okay honey, I know you're mad. But that was for your own good!" Dad lectured.

I turned and glare at him. He gave me an icy stare back. We had a mafia stare down, as Ginger liked to call our little shenanigans.

Finally he broke, looking away. He gave my mom the "look". The look which said, we should have left her there. My mom shot back another look, which said, she's suffered enough.

"So... Ummm Peach. What was it like there?" Charles tried to break the silence.

I just stared at him. But my eyes softened. After all he was my twin. His hair was long blonde with dark roots and always spiked up.

"Okay then," He tapped his fingers on his knees.

We finally reached the castle. It was still the same. The servants were the same. Not giving me weird looks. But only to give them to me behind my back, or so the spirits told me. I walked up to my room. The servants had cleaned it. And there Ginger sat with a huge smile on her face. She greeted me with a huge hug.

"Princess. It's so nice to see you again!" She gushed. She waited for me to answer, but she had another thing coming. "Well aren't you going to answer me?"

I noticed that my parents had followed me up and were standing in the doorway. My father cleared his throat and said. "She won't talk," He said it in a voice that said she's messed up. All I did was glare at him. If you haven't already noticed, my father and I don't always see eye to eye. But still Ginger stayed faithful to me and never gave up hope.

She would sit me in front of my vanity and brush my stringy, short, blonde hair. Saying, and I quote, "We need to pretty you up".

And that's basically my childhood in a nutshell. But you know the worst part of that lonely nine months? They didn't visit me. Not a single time. It's like they couldn't make time out of their 'busy' schedules to make time for me. Childhood in a nutshell, pretty messed up right? Well that's nothing. I'm still the weird kid at school and have no friends, but that's not necessarily true, I have 1.2 million followers on tumbler and ten thousand on Instagram. I know, one of those people who are all alternative and goes to Starbucks every second day.

That's basically me. I go to Starbucks way to much, I spend most my time at the mall, I'm a blogger on anything blogable, I have one to many sweaters with cats on it, only own stretchy pants and skinny jeans and of course you can't forget the spirits. So that's me, a medium and a blogger of all things blogable. I'm a little weird and I hate myself for it. But what can you do? I get desperate sometimes, but I get by everyday.


	2. Not Entirely A Lie

Chapter 2: Not Entirely a Lie

The drive to the mall was short. I had my laptop in my messenger bag along with wallet and a trillion of those things you get from the prize machines. I didn't know what I was going to get today. Browse maybe. But it was Saturday and Coconut Mall was going to be busy. I must not have been looking where I was going because suddenly I was face to face with a boy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled as I turned a bright pink. I took a better look at him. He was pretty cute, shaggy brown hair, a cocky smirk. Not every girl's type but he was nice looking. Behind him stood a taller skinnier version of him, only with shorter hair. A girl was also in their group.

"Hey... I know you." He was clearly on glue. Nobody that knew me would want to admit it.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yah, aren't you Peach? I think I have Science with you." He smiled.

I had no idea who he was, but to be polite I said. "Oh yah! Now I remember you!" That was a load of crap.

"I'm Mario," He introduced. "And this is Luigi and Rosie."

"Actually I'm Rosalina. But dumb-ass over here likes to call me Rosie," Rosalina introduced. She had long blonde hair that covered her right eye. There were teal streaks running through her hair. She had on a flattop backwards and she had on just a little bit to much eyeliner and mascara. She had on a baby blue t-shirt and a pair on white washed skinny jeans. Her face was what amazed me. She had an eyebrow piercing, lip stud and nose stud. "I think I have social with you."

And that's when it came to me, like a brick wall to the face. I knew these people! They were my classmates! Although I never remember them talking to me.

"Hey do you want to hang out with us?" Luigi asked. "We're kinda just BSing, but it's still fun."

There were so many spirits at the mall and it made it hard for me to concentrate. Whenever I came here I didn't talk to anybody so it was easier to concentrate. I don't even know why I come here. It's like a breeding ground for spirits. Maybe I was hoping that something short of a miracle would happen. Someone would ask me to hang out or go get a drink. Something like the movies. But this wasn't the movie. This was my life, shitty as it is.

But my heart fluttered when they asked me to hang out with them. Nobody had wanted to hang out since sixth grade. It's been a painful four years.

"YES!" I blurted out. "I mean sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Cool! Lets eat! I know I'm hungry, and dumb-ass has been complaining since we got here." Rosalina teased. Her persistent nickname for Mario, suggested that se had a crush on him. But what do I know? I've known them for about a minuet and a half.

Once we got to the food court and ordered our food, we found a table. I could hear the spirits; they were trying to talk to me badly. But I focused on what was on hand, the people who actually wanted to hang out with me. "So Peach, what are your interests?" I almost choked on my Snapple. He was starting to sound like my doctor when I got bad. I had to use all my might not to burst out laughing.

"Well I like to," That was actually a hard question. What did I like? "I like, the Internet?" Seriously brain!? That was the best you cloud come up with?! Internet!?

"Oh dear god, please tell me you're not one of those people who devote your life to Instagram and Tumblr!" Luigi blurted.

A creeping pink made itself comfortable on my cheeks. "Well about that, I am one of those people."

There was silence among the group. Suddenly a rock song came blaring out of nowhere. Rosalina pulled her phone out. It was an iPhone and it had a teal case.

"Hello? Adrianna? Where am I? I'm at the mall. Yah I'll be home by nine. Ok bye. Oh yah, Mario and Weegie are coming over to. Ok bye." Rosalina had the short conversation with the being named Adrianna. "You guys are coming over right?"

Mario and Luigi nodded in agreement. Rosalina stared at me. "So are you coming?" She asked me as if I were a three year old, drawing out each word and pronouncing it crisply.

"Yah sure! I'll have to check with Ginger though." I used all my might not to break out in my happy dance. I hadn't ever been invited over to someone's house.

"You call your mom by her first name?" Mario asked awe stricken.

"No, my mother's name is Anna. Ginger is my servant." I explain. I probably sounded snooty and full of myself.

"You have a servant?" Mario asked in awe.

"No, she's just my personal one, over all there's probably around two hundred in total." I got quieter towards the end. I blushed immensely and rubbed the back of my neck. I sounded like queen of the bitches.

"Oh yah, isn't your brother Charles, heir to the throne?" Rosalina asked curiously.

"Actually I'm the heir to the throne. But Charles is my brother." I answered. It was a fact, it was something to be proud of but I wasn't.

But then someone had to ruin our conversation. It just happened to be Pauline. I still remember the day I got bad in sixth grade. I was a messed up little puppy back then.

"Why are you guys hanging out with that loser? She has no friends to begin with, why don't you keep it that way!?" Pauline was always one who could persuade anybody. She was in galaxy pants, a red tube top, and six-inch heels that clacked with every step. Her groupies followed giving us all death stares. I sunk down my chair turning ever redder. These were the only people who seemed to like me at the moment, and Pauline just ruined it.

"Pauline, go talk to somebody with the same IQ as you! A third grader!" Rosalina yelled at them. These three seemed unfazed by her. "But that's even insulting to a third grader." She mutterd under her breath.

Don't listen to her, she's a bitch." Mario tried to assure. I had learnt that along time ago, more specifically, the first day of kindergarten.

"Yah, she picks on people because she knows their better than her. Plus what she says is all lies." Rosalina explained. But what Pauline said was in fact true. I had no friends and she dedicated every minuet of her life to remind me of it.

"Actually that wasn't a lie." I mumbled. Not very many people were considerate I hope these guys were.

"What wasn't a lie? That you had no friends?" Luigi butted in.

"Yah, that." I mumbled again.

"Come on! You gotta have at least one friend!" Mario encouraged.

"Yah, I have No friends." I had just admitted it. I had no friends. But, I have to say it felt pretty good.


	3. Makeover

Chapter 3: Makeover

"Yah, I have No friends." I had just admitted it. I had no friends. But I have to say it felt pretty good.

Ok. It did feel good to admit, but it also made me feel even more self-esteem,..less. Is that even a word? Anyway, moving on.

"You have no friends?" Luigi questioned.

"Yah, not since sixth grade, or even before that." I sighed, resting my elbows on the table and resting my chin in my hands.

Silence. Painful silence. I hated silence. They would talk to me.

"Hey, next weekend is supposed to be nice. You wanna come boating with us at Diamond Lake?" Rosalina said after a long silence. I could hear the pity in her voice.

The words Diamond Lake sparked something in my memory. My family had a lake house there. "My family has a lake house there. I could see if we can use it for the weekend."

I could see their faces light up. They probably didn't expect me to say that.

"Hey, we should start shopping," Luigi encouraged. "God that sounded gay."

(Authors Note: no offence at all towards gays)

We all stood up to throw our lunches away. One by one they tossed their lunches, but when it was my turn it happened. I went to push the flap out of the way to throw my lunch when it happened. I felt my body stiffen; my eyes roll back in my head, and felt my tray fall to my feet.

"I was running. Running faster than I thought I could. I was running away from him. The guy who threatened to cut my baby out of my stomach if I didn't love him. He was my stalker and had been following me for about a year now. He wasn't that bad. But this was too far. So I was running. It was quite hard to run, being seven months pregnant in all. But he had me cornered. In between a wall and a trash can. He was walking toward me. Knife in hand. I was surprised that nobody cared in this bloody mall! "Help!" I screamed. But nobody answered my cries, only stares of disbelief. And that's when it happened. He quickly jabbed my stomach. My body screamed in pain as I fought to pass out. And ever so slowly, he started turning the knife. Sending me to my bloody death."

I snapped back to reality. Quickly snapping my hand away from the trashcan. I was drawing stares from the passer-by's. I waited for them to give me that look. The look I strived to avoid. I waited for them to give me that look, but nothing. I was dumbfounded. Baffled. Amazed. Yet at the same time, so grateful they hadn't looked at me like that.

"Are you ok?" Luigi chuckled, picking up my mess and happily throwing it away.

"Oh, umm yah! I kinda just zoned out there for a minuet!" I blurted out. Thanks a lot brain. They probably think I'm absent-minded or something now.

"Ah, no problem! We all do it!" Mario comforted with a perfect Italian impression.

"Nice accent." I blushed.

"Yah, nice Accent Mario!" Rosalina said, clearly implying something I did not understand.

"It's not an impression! I'm actually Italian." Mario explained. Now talking in an American accent.

"Cool." I blushed. Mario was kinda cute.

"Hey! Where are we going first?!" Luigi asked.

"Peach, you like to shop right?" Rosalina asked.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm not very fashionly advanced though." I gestured my outfit.

"An that's no problem, we'll teach you!" Rosalina assured. I probably looked shocked. I wasn't sure, I really wanted to look like them, and they looked pretty punk too. But Rosalina gave a reassuring smile revealing blue and green braces.

First they dragged me to a store called Garage. I had been there before. I didn't go there often though. They kept piling clothes on my arms. They looked absolutely thrilled to be doing this. Even Mario and Luigi looked into this.

After what seemed like forever, they finally let me go try something on. First outfit was a pair of leggings, a white top with a cross on it, and a plaid flannel top overtop.

I stepped out of the change room. They oohed and looked impressed. Giving me various complements, alot of which sounded to me like pickup lines. But I had never had a pickup line used on me before, so what do I know. The second outfit was a jean skirt that my mother would never allow me to wear, and a skimpy, sparkly tank top. I rather liked this outfit.

The next five outfits generated applaud and complements. They were all so skimpy I was never sure where I would wear them

"Okay! That's the last outfit!" I huffed as I lugged everything out of the change-room. I brought everything up to the cash register and set it on the counter.

"So, what are you going to buy?" Rosalina asked.

"All of it." I said without hesitation. That was before I realized I sounded snooty and much like a spoiled rich girl.

"All of it? Really? That's gonna be alot." Mario awed. That's was just before the cashier interrupted our conversation.

"That'll be $419.37 please." The cashier said. I handed her my bankcard. Honestly that wasn't that much. My parent didn't care what I spent my money on. As long as I didn't spend a million dollars we were fine.

"Are you getting anything?" I asked, noticing their empty hands.

"Nah, we're broke. We just don't have the pleasure of dressing somebody else that often." Luigi said, Mario and Rosalina nodding in agreement making it true.

By the end of them dressing me at several expensive clothes stores, I had around three thousand dollars worth of clothes. And right now we were present in a shoe shop. Mario had on a pair of DC shoes, Luigi had on some Vans and Rosalina had on a pair of six-inch heels.

"Wadaya think boys?" Rosalina stood up form the bench with ease, showing off the neon yellow heels.

"Nice." Mario complemented.

I like 'em, but they hurt like hell to walk in." Rosalina complained. "Hey, Peach. We gotta get you in some of these bad boys." Rosalina gestured her feet

I gulped. I could never wear heels. At All. I glanced down at my feet. I had on blue Toms. I slipped them off revealing my bright pink, manicured toes. "Ok, but you guys have to pick them out."

They trio agreed, evil smiles on all of their faces. They disappeared for about three minuets before returning with a box.

I gingerly opened the box. Inside was a pair of platform heels. It had opened toes and a sandal heel strap. The platform part was almost like wicker, and the fabric part was teal with a floral pattern.

"I like them." I gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina looked hurt. "You don't like them. Why don't you like them?!"

"No, no, no. I like them. Just I will never be able to walk in them." It wasn't a lie. I did like them.

"We'll help you." Mario offered.

I stood up. Almost falling on top of Mario who was sitting across from me.

He was quick to catch me, helping me up. His hand in mine, helping me walk. I was embarrassed and felt like a toddler learning to walk again.

I gave Mario a heartfelt smile. He was about my height. I was a bit taller. His shaggy brown hair hung over his eyes, which appeared to be blue. He had a rather large nose and slight signs of a moustache could be seen.

In return to my smile, he gave a crooked grin. He had crooked teeth and I could see the metal of braces.

"Thanks," I blushed. He was rather cute. He and Luigi could be brothers. I don't know. "Are you and Luigi brothers?" I blurted out without myself even realizing it.

"Yup, I'm older by two and a half minuets." Mario affirmed.

"Yes, but I look like I could be twenty-three, where you look around,... Sixteen?" Luigi counteracted.

"We're fifteen dumb-ass!"

"I know, go to hell! But you look like a sixteen year old stoner."

I felt myself go pale. I never was into the whole all teens are pot heads thing. But if it was their thing, I'd let them be.

"Boys! Both of you better shut up before I shut you up!" Rosalina said all of this with a smile on her face. I assumed the three were very close, almost brother and sister like.

"No, kiss my ass!" Mario insulted with a smile. He turned his back, and Rosalina ran and jumped onto his back.

"Yha!" Rosalina commanded like he was a horse. "Yha my man whore!"

The two had a quarrel and Rosalina ended up winning. We got our shoes and paid.

We were walking down the middle of the mall when I noticed a store I had wanted to go to. I wasn't sure what they would say, but they seemed interested in the store too.

"Can we go there?" I gingerly asked. Hoping they would agree.

"Umm, yah. I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Rosalina looked distracted. She ran off to find a bathroom.

As we walked in, an incredibly annoying beeping sound went off. Like if you forget to pay for something at Wal-Mart. Only we were walking in. And suddenly streamers started falling from the ceiling. A man with jet black hair and a moustache walked up to us.

"Congratulations! You are our hundred-thousandths customer! And with that we would like to give you this! A hundred dollar discount for every thousand dollars you spend!" He congratulated. That deal was the biggest rip off I'd ever heard of.

Mario, Luigi and I looked at each other with "really?" written all over our faces. But the man handed us the coupon before disappearing. Mario handed me the coupon.

"I think of all of us, you'll use this the most. 'Cause we're broke." Mario gestured the two of them.

I thanked him before heading off in the direction I was looking for. I needed a new camera. And the cheapest one my parents agreed to let me buy was three thousand dollars. I found my target, the camera I had been looking for. I think the man who awarded us with the coupon was surprised when I handed him the coupon and the camera. I would get a three hundred dollar discount.

Rosalina had returned, she still looked like something was bothering her. Something deeper than anybody knew. A secrete. Just like mine. But I just dismissed it as something personal.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, I answered as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hello?"

"PEACH! Where are you?!"

"I told you, I'm at the mall"

"Oh, will you be home soon?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if I could stay the night at a friends house?"

I winced, I had no friends and this might just change that. But it all depended on this answer. And after what felt like eternity, my mother finally answered.

"Ok, but you have to be home by ten tomorrow morning? Ok?"

I used all my might not to break out in dance.

"Ok, thank you so much! Love you, kisses!"

I was finally doing what I had always dreamt if doing. I was spending the night at someone else's house. I had no friends, and this might change that.


	4. Memories

I was finally doing what I had always dreamt of doing. I was spending the night at someone else's house. I had no friends, and this might change that.

I followed them out of the mall. They walked up to a blue single cab truck. It read Chevy on the tailgate.

"So you can follow us to my house?" Rosalina asked.

"Umm, about that. I don't drive." I winced. I waited to hear their criticism, and it came.

"Why not?" Rosalina's voice was flat. Her expression was the same.

"Well I'm only fifteen." I gave a halfhearted smile. Something I had perfected over the years.

Sometimes I'll fake my smile because it's too hard to explain the hurt that I feel inside.

"Oh, well I'm not sure I'll be able to fit all you're, shit, I mean stuff in my truck." Rosalina said.

"Oh, that's ok. I can call my driver to pick it up!" I smiled, and before they could answer I was already calling Lawrence.

As we waited, there was silence. Mario was texting on his phone. Rosalina pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking two long drags from it.

"Want one?" She offered. I quickly shook my head.

"I'll take up your offer." Luigi raised his eyebrow.

"Get cha' own!" She smirked.

"Hey!" Luigi whined.

They gave each other playful glares, before Rosalina broke.

"Fiiiinnnneeee!" Rosalina threw a cigarette at Luigi.

We then stood in silence. Lawrence finally pulled up. He stepped out. He was tall, skinny, and had a thick British accent.

"Princess." He greeted, bowing. I blushed, I then handed him my bags. Lawrence then asked me a series of questions, followed by me groaning in response.

Lawrence pulled away. Rosalina and Luigi had finished smoking, and we piled into Rosalina's truck. I have to admit, it wasn't that comfortable getting squished between Rosalina, and Mario, while Luigi sat against the window.

Rosalina's tires squealed when she pulled out of the parking lot. It was around five thirty and was growing dark.

"Hey guys, do you wanna eat out?" Rosalina suggested. We all happily agreed and decided on a place, The Steak House, was what it was called.

We turned to go downtown. Honestly, I hated downtown. It is a raging mess full of the homeless, the snobby, and the people who can't drive. But I loved it at the same time. I think Rosalina felt the same way about downtown, because she had flipped off several drivers, getting a severe case of road rage. And finally after almost running several cars off the road, we reached our destination, The Steak House.

We found a parking spot and we walked in in silence. Mario started texting on his phone. He had an iPhone, as did Luigi. Even Rosalina had one. I had never bothered to get a smart phone because I never had any friends to talk to anyway. So all I had was a small disposable.

When we finally got in and got seated we started to chat a bit more. Mario and Rosalina sat on one side, Luigi and I on the other.

We chatted about the usual stuff, almost as if we had been friends for along time. But I knew that wasn't true. I could tell they weren't their usual selves, I could see it I their eyes. But after we ordered and got our food, their normal selves came out. There was arguments over nothing, hands banged on the table, good food, gusts being busted, and overall, good memories made.

Then it came to the bill. It was a hundred dollars for all of us. The waiter gave us weird stares (more or less me) as he gave us the bill.

Rosalina fumbled around in her pockets for a few seconds, before putting three crumpled ten-dollar bills on the table.

"Ok, Mario. Luigi. Pay up!" Rosalina commanded.

Mario gave a retarded look, almost as if he were trying to impress someone. I giggled slightly, but he still pulled out some cash. As did Luigi, he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and some change. Then there was me. I went to my messenger bag and pulled out my wallet. It was a cat shaped wallet, seeing as how I have an obsession with cats. I pulled out three, crisp ten-dollar bills. Setting them on the table.

The waiter came back, he still stare at me with interest. He counted the money and was about to leave when he asked me something.

"Hey? Aren't you the Princess?" He questioned me. This took me by surprise. I almost choked on the mint he gave us.

"Uhh, yah!" I blushed, giving a weak smile. I pushed my tiara farther back on my head, hoping he wouldn't notice.

And then he bowed. And like a complete gentleman said, "Well it's pleasure to meet my future queen in person." It sounded like a lame excuse for a pick up line.

"Uhh, thank you?" I blushed again.

We left there, hoping nobody else would notice. We were right. Nobody else noticed me. We piled into Rosalina's truck. By now it was completely dark. The lights of the city twinkled as we drove. It was one of my favourite sights as kid. They still were. But suddenly Mario cranked the radio, so loud that the windows were rattling. Rosalina turned the radio down enough that you could hear yourself think.

"What's this crap?" Rosalina question. On the radio was "Shine Bright"

"Shine bright like a diamond!" Mario did a horrible impression of Nikki Minaj. I giggled as Mario proceeded to dance.

"To hell with that!" Rosalina switched the radio station. She pulled out her phone and a song came on the radio.

"I know I hurt you when I said I needed more."

It was a really catchy song. I started singing along with the girl who was singing in the song. I wasn't that good of a singer l, or so I thought.

"You're really good at singing." Rosalina complemented.

"Yah, so you play any instruments?" Luigi asked me.

"Uhh, no. Just violin. And a little bit of piano." I admitted, slightly embarrassed. They looked like they played all the cool instruments.

"You should hear Rosie play." Luigi said with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up Luigi!" I turned to Rosalina. She was looking out the windshield, a smile on her face.

Then there was silence. Nobody said a thing. The radio was the only thing playing. Suddenly a rap song started playing. Mario turned the radio slightly and started trying the rap in sync to the song. This sent me into a fit of giggles. They others didn't seem as impressed as me, but still laughing.

The next song started to play. We all sang along. We kept singing so loudly to the next few songs, I thought Sarasaland was listening to us. We finally pulled up to a house. There were two trucks parked in front of it, and a car. There was a driveway leading around to the back. It was hard to tell in the dark, but I assumed the house was old. It was the last house on the block. The rest was just a desert.

Mario grabbed two backpacks from the box of the truck. We walked inside. Compared to the outside, the inside was new. The first thing you saw was the kitchen. It had stainless steal appliances and granite counter-tops. There was a huge island in the middle and bar stools were places around it. There was Victorian style arches that led to a dimly lit living room. In the middle of those was a grad staircase. The house had an old smell that I couldn't quite make out. That's when it hit me. There was something off. It was a good spirit, but it wasn't quite making it through. It was as if it were trying to say something, to someone.

Rosalina led us up the staircase to the second floor. All the doors were shut. But one opened, revealing a tall blonde. She was skinny, like Rosalina. She was almost identical to Rosalina, except the fact that she had boy short hair and her bangs were swept to the side. She had on a cotton button down shirt that was tied to reveal her stomach. She had on a jean skirt that was three inches to short and a pair of stilettos. Her makeup was flashy and her earrings were big and dangly.

"Rose, I'm going to a party ok?" She asked.

"Kay. Oh yah! This is Peach." Rosalina introduced.

"Hi." I gave a sheepish wave.

"Hey, I'm Adrianna. Rosalina's older sister by two years, two months, and two hours." She smiled. It was a rather odd introduction, but hey, who cares.

We all said goodbye and she disappeared down the stairs. There was an awkward silence before Rosalina opened another door, revealing another staircase.

We walked up that staircase to an attic. It was converted to a bedroom. I assume it was Rosalina's. We sat on the floor for a bit. They gossiped for a bit, about things and people I did not know of. But somehow the topic of music came up.

"Hey, do guys wanna hear a piece I've been working on?" Rosalina asked. The boys looked interested.

I followed them down the stairs to the ground level. Rosalina opened another door, revealing yet another staircase. I followed them to the basement. Rosalina's house was pretty big, and their basement was the same.

They led me to a room that looked like a recording studio. There were electric guitars hanging on racks. Bases hung up too. There was a drum kit and a mixing board. A few funky looking chairs were placed at random. And there was several large amps placed around too. Rosalina took a blue electric guitar off the wall. She pulled out an amp that was probably twice hers and mine weight put together. She went over to the mixing board and hit random buttons. Then she sat on the amp and started playing. The guitar seemed to fit her body. Almost like it was meant to be there. I was broken out of my trance when Rosalina started to play. A song started to play out of a loud stereo. I recognized it as Fanatise Impromptu by Chopin.

"She's really good!" I yelled over the noise, Rosalina didn't even seem to notice, she kept playing.

"Yah!" Was all Mario said.

Rosalina didn't look up from the guitar until the song ended. She looked up from the guitar with a toothy smile that went ear to ear. I could see the gleam of braces.

"How was that guys?" She kept smiling.

"Wow! Haven't heard that one yet." Luigi smiled.

"I know! I worked on it all week!" She said giddily.

"Rosie! That was kick ass!" Mario complemented.

"Thanks!" She was still grinning. "Peach, you're gonna like this next one."

Mario must have known which song it was because her went over to the mixing board and hit some more random buttons. A sing started playing and Rosalina started playing too. I did like this song, it had a loud base line and the singer's voice was sharp and edgy.

"... This is how I show my love. Blame I on my mind because, blame it on my ADD baby!"

Rosalina played in tune to the song, with the base and along with other parts. She really got into it. At the end I started clapping.

"Awe thanks." She blushed.

"Hey! I finally learned that line from Final Fantasy." Mario announced.

"Get your baby." Rosalina smirked, causing Mario to blush. He went over to the wall with all the instruments and pulled out a red base. He plugged into the amp and started playing.

When he finished playing, everybody looked impressed. But suddenly the door flew open. And in the doorway stood a tall black hair man. He had short black hair. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his chest. He looked like he had just showered. He had a buff chest and was probably in his mid twenties.

"How are you kids tonight?" He asked. His voice was deep and sharp, like the singer of the song Rosalina played.

"Neil!" Rosalina cried. She ran up to his giving him a bear hug.

"Hey Rosie!" He hugged back.

"How was Chia Kingdom? When are you graduating? When are you and Tai getting married? When do I get to see Tai again?" The questions were pouring out of her like she was five years old.

Another girl walked in. She had a pink robe wrapped around her. She had long blonde hair and a pretty face. She looked freshly showered too.

"Tai!" Rosalina cried. She jumped out of Neil's arms and into Tai's.

"Rosie! How are you?" She had a high voice, but somehow it was soothing.

"Oh it's been great! When are you and Neil getting married?" She squealed. She still had her hands wrapped around Tai. She looked down to Tai. Rosalina was around 6'1 where as Tai was 5'8.

"We planned it while in Chia Kingdom. We're getting married on March 8th." She squealed.

Rosalina looked as if she had just seen a ghost. She backed away. Looking on the verge of crying.

"March 8th" She stuttered. "That's when mom..." She didn't finish. She just pushed past the couple.

"What's on the 8th Neil?" She glared at him. There was clearly something he did not tell her and did not know.


	5. Morning Sunshine

Chapter 5: Morning Sunshine

"What's on the 8th Neil?" She glared at him. There was clearly something he did not tell her and did not know.

The couple left bickering about their wedding and why Neil didn't tell her what was on the eighth.

"What's on the 8th?" I asked after the awkward silence was over.

"Uh, that's when their mom died." Mario mumbled.

"Oh that's horrible." I exclaimed, bitterness in my heart.

Luigi was the first to move. He slowly moved toward the door. As if he was on thin ice. We slowly followed slowly to the hallway. We found Rosalina just exiting what seemed to be a bathroom. She had far less makeup on and her eyes looked red and puffy.

"Sorry guys," She sniffled. "Kinda got emotional there.

No one said anything. Awkward silence. But that's when I felt it. The spirit was trying to get through again. But it wasn't quite making it. It was just static. But it was trying so hard; it was giving me a headache.

"Lets get ready for bed?" Mario suggested.

They agreed instantly. It was almost as if they were avoiding something.

Mario headed to a room with his backpack, Luigi to another.

"Rosalina?" I asked sheepishly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any pajamas I could wear?"

"Yah, follow me." She led me to a bathroom with clothes scattered all over the floor. She bent down and picked up a pair of purple plaid pajama bottoms and a white pajama top with a picture of a bunny. "They might be alittle lengthy, but they should do."

Boy was she right. The pajama bottoms fit, but were about seven inches to long. But the top fit fine.

I walked out of the bathroom. Mario was there standing topless. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. And he had a pretty buff chest too.

"Luigi! Were is my t-shirt?!" He yelled. He had on red plaid pajama bottoms.

"Here!" He yelled. Luigi walked out topless as well. He had a six-pack. I blushed at the sight of the two topless boys, Luigi through a shirt at Mario, then they went back to the rooms.

I awkwardly stood there waiting for someone to come out. Rosalina was the first. She had on a revealing tank top and green flannel pajama pants. Mario was the next, then Luigi. I followed them to a room. It was dark until Rosalina turned the lights on. I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted.

The room was a media room from the looks of it. There was a huge tv on te far side. I could see several gaming systems hooked up to the tv, and games littered the floor. Two big, white leather sofas were on each side of the room. A lounge chair and two beanbag chairs were placed around.

I made myself comfortable on one of the couches. Mario sat on the same one. Luigi sat on the opposite.

"You guys want anything?" Rosalina asked.

"No thanks." I declined.

"I want something!" Mario whined.

"Fuck you! I was askin' our guest." Rosalina insulted.

The lights dimmed and Rosalina sat on the couches and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels until, she found a marathon of movies.

I made it through about half of the first movie before I dozed off. I woke up feeling warm and cozy. I could hear the faint sound of snoring and I could feel myself rising and falling. My eyes adjusted and I saw I had fell asleep against Mario!

I slowly moved away from him, trying not to wake him. The TV was still on and I could make out Rosalina and Luigi cuddled up and asleep to.

I got up and made my way over to the bathroom. I was still groggy and I had no idea what time it was. I turned on the light and temporarily blinded myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. My long golden blonde hair was knotted and my makeup was smudged. I spotted an elastic on the counter. My hair was a mess, so I pulled it up into a messy bun. Yawning, I walked back to media room.

Silently I turned off the TV. I plopped down onto the couch. I didn't know why, but I decided to cuddle back up against Mario. It just felt right.

I woke up feeling groggy, again. The room was still dimly lit, but I had a feeling it was 7:30. I gingerly got up an headed for the bathroom.

Once there, I studied myself in the mirror. My hair had fallen out and looked as if it were a bird's nest. I searched for a bush, I finally found one and got to work. It felt like torture but I finally got it to a decent state. Then I splashed water on my face in hopes of getting some makeup off. It didn't look like I was goth anymore, so that was okay. I got dressed into yesterday's clothes and I was ready.

Now I actually looked around. Studied the bathroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this bathroom wasn't updated. The countertops were yellowing and the shower needed a serious cleaning job. Clothes scattered the floor and hair supplies scattered the counter. But it was like nothing else I'd ever seen before, so I liked it. Compared to the bathrooms in the castle, this one was like a dream. All the bathrooms there were a pearly white, with pink accent towels and whatnot on the counters.

I sauntered back to where my 'friends' were. I wasn't sure if they considered me one, but I considered them one.

I went back and sat on the couch, this time away from Mario. I pulled my iPod out of my bag. I saw I had three new Instagram notifications. I had ten thousand followers on Instagram, but not one real friend. I decided to creep them on Instagram, if they had it. And sure enough they did.

Luigi had around 150 followers. He had a few picture of himself with his shirt pulled up, revealing his chest. They rest were of him and friends. Mario had 98 followers. He looked happy in most of them. But in. A few of them, he was with Pauline. That made me sad, because I kind of liked Mario to be honest. Rosalina had 200 followers. In some of them she looked like she didn't put much thought into what she looked like, but in others she looked perfect. In most of them he was with Mario and Luigi, or with a car.

I noticed everyone was starting to stir, so I put away my iPod. Rosalina was the first to get up. She looked like she wasn't a morning person.

"Morning." She said, her voice hoarse sounding.

"Good morning." I cheerfully greeted.

Luigi was the next to get up. He looked a bit more presentable, but not by much. Then Mario got up, he gave me a goofy grin before heading off. I blushed, but smiled back.

They all came back still looking groggy, but a bit more like human beings. Rosalina had on a pair of shorts and a grease stained tank top. Luigi had on a pair of swimming trunks and a t-shirt, rather odd attire, but I didn't care. And lastly Mario came out. His shaggy hair was spiked up and he had on a blue t-shirt.

I followed them upstairs. Nobody said anything, but suddenly two large dogs came bounding toward us. I squealed while the dogs licked me. The others laughed at me. The two dogs were a German Shepard and a husky. Not far behind them came a Chihuahua barking like mad.

"Oh, I see met Diva and Karma, and this pipsqueak is Ambrè." She gestured the dogs.

I bent down to pet them. They licked my hand and sniffed everywhere possible. Almost like I was a treat and they were seeing if they wanted me. I finally got the mob of dogs away from me as we headed out the door.

"We're leaving!" Rosalina screamed. I could hear faint 'byes' in the background.

I went to go to the Chevy that we rode in yesterday, when I was stopped. "We ain't ridin' in that!" Rosalina gave a disgusted look. "We're riding in this!" She gestured a shiny white truck.

I sat in the back with Mario, while Rosalina and Luigi sat in the front. The faint sound of rock music played in the background. We drove in silence, all drowned in our own thoughts.

I hadn't even noticed we were stopped until Rosalina was talking to somebody. I looked up and saw we were at a Timhortons drive-thru. She was ordering something.

(Authors Note: you have to be Canadian to know what Timhortons is)

"What do you want Peach?" She asked.

I didn't come here often. I had to think for a minuet to not say something from Starbucks. "A small double double?" I asked cautiously.

We drove up to get our drinks. After that we talked a bit more, the coffee perking us up. We pulled up to the Rec Centre and Luigi hopped out.

"Bye!" I waved.

"Bye." Luigi gave a confused look for a split second, but after smiled before running off. Mario got out and moved to the front seat.

"Why did Luigi get off here?" I questioned.

"He teaches swimming lessons." Rosalina answered.

The duo didn't seem to happy today, I wonder why.

The next stop was in a small, old neighbourhood at a Victorian style house. Mario got out of the truck, turning back as he walked up the path to wave.

"Bye Peach!" He called. I think he was blushing. Does Mario like me?

I gave a small wave as I began to turn a crimson red.

"Wanna move to the front?" Rosalina broke my train of thought.

I jumped at the sound of my name. "Uhh, sure?"

I hopped out of the back into the front seat. This time I actually looked around. The seats were a soft leather, the dash had an expensive radio in it. There was a console between the seats and several air fresheners hanging from around the mirror. I could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops as they danced on the windshield.

Wear do you live?" She asked. She sure didn't sound happy. Maybe she didn't like me.

"Turn left on Star Road." I instructed. She did as told; a few more instructions and we were pulling up the driveway of the castle. The cherry tree's leaves were just beginning to fall. It was quite a sight.

"Holy Shit!" Rosalina said. She was looking out the windshield, trying to see the roof of the castle.

"You know, I'm envious of you." I said before realizing it.

She turned and looked me straight in the eye. "Peach, don't be envious of us. I'm a bitch. I'm not smart. The only thing I'm good at is music and mechanics. Those things don't exactly get you mansions. My mom is dead. My fathers married to a drug dealer for Grambi's sake. I don't have many friends and I work two jobs. You may think I'm happy but deep down there's hurt that not even I can explain." She said. I wasn't one to open up a lot and she seemed to be the same. "Where as you! You have everything! You have a mansion, a loving family, a good education. You're on the honours roll for the love of Grambi!" She panted.

"You know, I'm not one to open up, but you seem like you'll understand. I'm not always happy. Do you know what it's like not having people talk to you for four straight years?! It's painful. And you know why? It's just because I'm a little different! I have NO FRIENDS! And my family isn't all sugar and spice either. My parents sent me off to-" I stopped myself. I didn't need her thinking I was crazy too.

"Peach, don't worry. I'm your friend. I know what it's like not having people talk to you. It's hard and painful. But if you pull through, you'll see that there's a horizon of hope ahead." She said it like she meant it. I could not only hear it. But I could see it as well, in her eyes.

"Really?" I asked hope filled my heart.

"Yes really. Now give me a hug before I start to cry!" She commanded.

We hugged across the console. It was a nice hug. Not too emotional but not an akward hug. It lasted a few seconds before we released. We said out goodbyes and I was off.

I ran up to the castle doors. Pushing them open I ran inside. Trying to hide my joy. It was a rare occasion when I was actually happy. I hardly ever felt anything but sadness anymore but today I was truely happy.

"Peach! Where have you been?" Ginger came running to me.

"With friends!" I squealed. I resisted the urge to hug and kiss Ginger. Before she could answer I ran off, up to my room.

I almost took down my door trying to get in my room. I saw all the shopping bags I had on the floor of my room. I ran straight over to my radio. Cranking whatever CD was in it. It happened to be a Taylor Swift. I sang as loud as I could. I finally had friends.


	6. Chapter 6

I almost took down my door trying to get in my room. I saw all the shopping bags I had on the floor of my room. I ran straight over to my radio. Cranking whatever CD was in it. It happened to be a Taylor Swift. I sang as loud as I could. I finally had friends.

I sang and danced around my room until a servant asked me to turn it down. I couldn't believe it. I decided to tell Charles.

I walked down toward Charles's room. "Charles, you're not gonna believe it!" I said, barging into his room without thinking twice.

Well, there on his bed was him and Pauline, making out, a serious gag. I watched as he went stiff.

"Peach! What the hell? Get out!" He yelled.

I felt myself go hot. I turned around on my heels and walked out. "Ok then. That was awkward."

My bare feet slapped against the cold tiles. It reminded me of childhood. When I got 'bad'. They took away everything I had. For nine month I was there. For nine months I was raging ball of fury and evil that was welled up inside me. But you'd think after being there for nine months would ultimately 'ruin' me. But I'm not 'mental' or anything. I went to a therapist for a long time after I was out of there but I'm fine now. Well back then I wasn't fine. I was always angry and depressed. Now I had softened up. My parents think I'm fine. And honestly, I do too. Maybe deep down I'm not, but it's pushed down there so far, I don't even know its there.

I noticed that my clothes for yesterday were still out. Something sparked in my brain. I flopped down onto my bed. I rolled until I felt my bedside stand. I pulled out a spiral notebook and started to write.

I must have jumped about three feet in the air when there was a small knock on the door. "Come in." I sang.

Suddenly, Pauline came bursting in like a madman. She was babbling on about something I couldn't quite understand.

"You bitch! How could you just walk in like that? Do you not have any morals or something!? I mean, really? Are you that low on standards you just barge in on people? And seriously, do you want me to make your life more of a hell?! Because I can if you want!" She kept babbling on.

I know. It was horrible that Pauline was bullying me, but what was even more wrong is that she knows where I live, has been in my house, and knows what my room looks like.

I felt the rage boiling up inside me. This time it sent me over the edge. "Pauline! I can't take this anymore! Why do you do this to me?! Does it make you feel good about yourself?! Does it make you happy?! Do you know how hard it is to live like this?! With you effing torturing me like this?! Do you know how hard it is having no friends?! NO! You don't! Because you're little miss perfect! You don't know what it's like to live with someone like YOU in your life!" I screeched. I was surprised, with myself. I never got this angry before. But I was hot and breathing heavily. I felt the verge of a blackout. I felt better about getting that out of my system. But it also scared me, like if I'm getting 'bad' again.

I watched Pauline. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. For once she didn't have a smart remark. Almost as if I had beaten her at her own game. Now that was low, especially for me. She turned around and walked out without saying a word.

I watched as she closed the door. I collapsed on my bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "God." I said. I almost couldn't believe I did that, yet another part of me said that she had it coming.

"Peach! Charles! Dinner!" A voice sang, crashing my train of thought.

I walked into the hallway. Charles and Pauline were walking out of his room. Pauline still had that look of disbelief on her face. It was awkward having Pauline around, but I had grown accustomed to it, as were my parents.

I walked into the dining; I noticed my parents were already there. My father, William, was a big tall guy. He had dark brown hair, looking freshly shaven. His receding hairline showed his true age. But his brown eyes were full of secretes and lies. And my mother Anna was small and petite like me. Her face had defined details and ice blue eyes in the centre. She had she short blonde hair and a busty chest, which unfortunately I did not inherit.

"Peach! Why aren't you wearing your gown? You know it's mandatory on Sundays." My mother lectured.

"Uh, sorry?" I hadn't even noticed that I forgot. I looked and saw my mother had on get gown, my father had on his tuxedo, as did Charles. I felt out of place, but that was normal.

Dinner conversation was normal. And half of it I didn't care about. I sat, eating the chicken the staff had prepared.

"Peach, who were you out with?" My mother asked. This caught me by surprise, almost causing me to choke.

"I was out with friends." I said, staring my mother in the eye.

"Lawrence said two of them were smoking. I don't think you should be hanging out with them, they could be a bad influence on you." I could hear the concern in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "They're over eighteen." I lied. I never was a good liar, but over the years I had learned to sound convincing.

 _ **(Authors ote: where I'm from, your legal at eighteen. Some places it's 19 or 21)**_

"Why are you hanging out with college students?" Mother asked, the sound of concern in her voice.

"They go to my school mom! Plus they were just my friend's older siblings anyway!" I lied. Well it was only a half lie. They did go to my school.

"Okay, just stay away from them if they're trouble makers."

I rolled my eyes, _so_ my typical mother. I didn't say anything as I kept eating. The servants were starting to clear the table. I quickly slipped out of the dining room without anyone noticing.

I walked straight into my room, almost slamming it behind me. I flopped down onto my bed. I felt one if two of my cats jump onto my stomach, causing me to take a sharp breath. I looked up to see Molly. She was a white long hair Turkish Angola. She was old, yet still had so much energy. She made herself comfortable on my stomach. I felt another cat jump up on my bed. I felt Caro walk over to me, and he pushed his front paws into my cheeks. Carl was an Egyptian Mau and was still a kitten, but sure as hell he was a trouble maker.

"Carl!" I stifled a laugh, pushing him off along the way.

Out of habit, I went and wandered to my bathroom. I turned the water on in the bathtub. Letting it fill the tub, I walked over to the counter. I plugged my iPod into the docking station. I flipped through my songs for a few seconds. I settled for a Carrie Underwood song.

While I was in the shower I thought I heard the door open. Peeking my head around the shower curtain to see what was there. And there standing in the middle of the bathroom was Noah.

"Noah! What the hell?! Get out you perv!" I shrieked.

A disappointed look crossed his face, but he quickly shook it off and yelled to Nicole. "She doesn't want to play with us right now Nikki!"

"Noah, get OUT!" I pointed toward the door.

He gave another disappointed look but disappeared through the door.

Turning back to the shower I let the water run down my body, washing away the stress of the weekend. I quickly finished showering and got out of the shower. Not bothering to blow dry my hair, I walked straight to my closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas. It was a teal top with baby pink bottoms. And of course they had cats on them. I grabbed a hair elastic and put my hair into a topknot.

Walking out of my closet, I felt a chill run through my body. I noticed that my curtains were blowing around. Walking over to it, I closed it. Weird. I didn't remember leaving it open. One of the servants must have left it open.

Grabbing my iPad, I walked out of my room, towards the 'family' room. Mom and father weren't there yet, but Charles and Pauline were sitting on the sectional. Entangled in each other's arms. They didn't notice as I walked in. I plopped down onto a couch and made myself comfortable. I pulled the blanket that was sitting on the end of the couch, up around my waist. Carl jumped up and curled up beside me.

The TV played a re-run of a show I did not know of. I pulled out my iPad, clicking on the safari app. I checked my status of everything online. It was growing dark and I was bored of watching the re-run.

I walked back to my bed. It was warm and cozy due to the vent. I walked over to my desk. I lit my favourite scented candle right now, Cinnamon Roll. Out of my seventy-two candles I own, this was my favourite flavor.

The computer did the signature jingle and up popped my desktop. My desktop screen saver was a photo of Charles and I. It was fall time; we were wrapped in scarves and warm jackets. We sat in a pile of leaves and looked happy. But that picture was taken before I got 'bad'.

I quickly clicked on the Internet icon. I started typing Tumbrl into the search box, but Carl jumped onto my desk, and decided walking across the keyboard was a good idea. Turning Tumblr into Tumblracebfixl.

I grabbed Carl from the keyboard and put him in my lap. I erased the horrible spelling of my cat, and put in the correct spelling.

My Tumbrl wasn't that exciting. A few people had commented on a picture of mine. One of them was this,

 _"Check out this song!_

I clicked on the link and it took me to a separate page.

 _"Hello again, friend of a friend. I knew you when, our common goal was waiting for the world to end!"_

I listened to the song probably three times before I went and bought it on iTunes.

I clicked out of the Internet. My desktop was filled with icons. But my addiction filled it up the most. It was Sims games. I owned every game of the Sims. Sims one through Sims three. I had a lot of Custom Content, mods, and store packs.

I opened up my Sims 3 and clicked on one of my current worlds. It was the new 'Midnight Hollow'. The name gave me the chills, but the town suited me so well. I wish the place was real and I could actually move there. A town filled with outcasts and more outcasts welcome.

I played Sims till my game lagged so badly; it took ten minuets for it to stop. I saved and quit, to stop risking crashing my game.

I walked over to my bed. Molly was perched on my pillow. Her eyes darted back and forth. I pushed her off my pillow. Settling in was not a problem. It was 12:03 AM and as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. A smile crosses my face. I had friends.


End file.
